wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aster
(This oc belongs to me, Duskcaller the NightWing, or if you know me from Deviantart, HufflepuffHannah. Newest character, may have a role in my story in the future, but that's still a work in progress lol.) Aster Background Information: Creator Me, derp. Main Attribute Moody as heck Elemental Attribute Venom Theme Animal Cat Theme Color Muted pastel colors Theme Song(s) "Welcome To Mystery" by Plain White T's "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickleback Character Information: Age 6 Dragon years, 16 in Scavenger Gender Female Orientation WIP Occupation Student in school, bookworm, teacher to much younger dragonets, a dragon who is perpetually done with everyone's sh*t, an artist who likes to draw fellow dragons and draw them as scavengers, a lover of music who's afraid to ever sing in front of others, a good public speaker, a truly emotional ball of WHY WORLD WHY on certain days Tribe RainWings Goal To... have a life, I guess; meet new friends, find true love one day, that spaz. Nicknames A, Doodle (by friends) Scribbly-Claws, Little B**ch (by not-friends) Residence Rainforest Kingdom Relatives WIP Allies "Ash is quite interesting. I've always read about the firescales dragons like Peril, but no one ever mentions the twins of the firescales, and if they do, they sigh that they would either die in the egg or a bit after hatching, but Ash is different; she's broken that stereotype for the weak-fired twins. She lost her firescales brother at a young age, and she ''lived to be older. And her fire just takes time to be brought up to full blast, but when it is, I'd hate to be the one on the other end of it. She may get sick or cold easily, but I'd happily get her enough blankets and cloaks, especially when she looks like a fluffy bear cub with each layer, haha. But seriously, she's an awesome friend."~ Her opinion of Ash the SkyWing'' "Saffron? He's funny and the right amount of cheerful on certain days, but I can tell that when he's staring with his brown-flecked black eyes and flexing his talons gently, he's remembering how he got those metal claws and tail thing. He still hasn't told us the true truth, but me and Ash respect his privacy and don't ask him much. Other than that, he's like a brother to us, and completes our little trio- and he's a nice pillow to sleep on when we're all just having a lazy moment. Oh, and you can ask him anything about Sand Kingdom history, and he'll tell you."~ Her opinion of Saffron the SandWing WIP, rest is open Enemies "Kudzu is... no, I won't mince words and say something that's far too nice for her. She's one of them gorgeous hybrids who everyone's in awe about, and while I do admire her ability to manipulate plants, I do not ''want to be her or be near her, despite her fascination with me. I don't know if she's just wanting to make me as miserable as she can during our school lives, or what, but I usually ignore her, until she snarks off to one of my friends. Then she gets brandished claws and unfurled fangs ready to spit venom. She backs off then."~ Her opinion about Kudzu the LeafWing-RainWing hybrid'' Most of the girl RainWings in her tribe because they taunt her about her duller scales Likes Singing (to herself) Drawing Reading Coconuts Writing stories Hanging out with Ash and Saffron Daydreaming Staying up late Dislikes Most of her tribe Stereotypes Dragons acting like their s**t don't stink and they're above everyone else Dragons talking s**t about her, her friends, or other dragons (unless she knows the one being talked about deserves it) Being interrupted while drawing Being interrupted while reading Being interupted and losing her train of thought while she's talking Not being brave enough to sing in front of dragons Overly happy dragons Overly bossy dragons Overly PERFECT dragons Getting woken up early (unless she does it herself) Powers and Abilities Aster has standard RainWing abilities, such as she can shoot venom from her two foremost fangs. She can also become invisible at will, though that's as much as she can do usually, as her scales are somewhat stuck in the state they're in thanks to her going-to-bed-late lifestyle and her not getting the normal amount of suntime each day, though they are free to change when she has an EXTREMELY ''strong wave of emotion, such as great grief or fury. Aster can slash and pinch very hard with her claws, digging them into sensitive areas on another dragon, and her prehensile tail isn't just used for swinging fast through the trees- it can be used to clock some brains together, too. '''Weapons' Her acidic venom Her claws Her tail Her "moody b**ch mode" (if needed) Ships Open, suggest some Quote "Whatever works." Appearance You are walking through the little marketplace that resides exactly between the RainWing and NightWing villages in the jungle kingdom, eyes bright from awe at how stunning it is. Morning and Evening melding so perfectly; flowers and lanterns, shadow and shine that's visible in every little wooden stall made from bushes and vines and old tree stumps or fallen trees. You smell all the different fruits and blossoms, and even some roasting lemur or wild boar speared and rotating over a small, carefully contained fire pit owned by some NightWings. Many shiny hybrids of the two tribes are running around, laughing, and even some other-tribe hybrids reside here, as this kingdom accepts them all without grudge or harassment. You suddenly trip over something, and nearly fall to the ground before a tail curls around your arm and lugs you back up. "You ok?" That something was a someone, you realize, and you raise your head to meet the pink eyes of the drawing dragonet you stumbled over. The lack of glitter in her scales confuses you, so you have to look her up and down fully to realize what her colors are. Her main scales are a muted, pastel blueish-green, with her underbelly being a gentle, pale yellow. Her frill and wing membranes are a dull pinkish shade that's a few tones lighter than her head-scales and small spines, which are muted gray-purple colors. Even her claws and horns are a dim gray-purple-blue, and she looks like she hasn't gotten much sleep. You nod dumbly, stutter a "I'm sorry" and a "thank you" before you move on. You turn your head back around to see the muted-scaled RainWing female leaning back against a tree with a small huff, though it trails off her lips as she returns to sketching on a drawing pad grasped in her talons, her tail curled neatly and comfortably around her back feet, her wings folded behind her to support her back. Accessories Aster likes jewelry as much as the next girl, but she doesn't have enough coins to buy the clock-gear pendant necklace she sees in the marketplace, or the fancy pearl-and-sapphire thrice-wound choker a princess could probably afford, but she does like to make her own adornments, like the black choker she wears- it has a slightly pale yellow triangle charm on it, and it rests on her neck almost all the time. She also wears a bright blue-deep blue-and-white friendship bracelet looped around her left wrist, the cord made by a close friend of hers, and when she's not wearing that, it's resting in a small beige pouch that she keeps somewhere in her room. Personality Moody. That's what Aster is most of the time, whether she's gotten a good-night's sleep or not; many things can get her started, whether it's the NightWing behind her in the classroom clicking his tongue, or the group of girl RainWings merely sniffing at her because she walked into the area. She hisses at the latters, and returns their insults in an almost happy-to-do-so voice, and turns invisible to avoid their stares on certain days. Kind. Aster can be kind when she wants, like when she meets new dragons, or younger ones who are scared; she'll try to calm them down, and if one of her friends is hurting, she'll be the first to embrace them, fold them into her pale wings and assure them they're amazing, worth everything, perfect despite the screwy dragons who say otherwise. She'll cry along with them, though she tries to control this so she can be seen as strong for them. Jealous. Aster can be extremely jealous of the dragons in the world who seem so PERFECT (no, not Mary Sues, per se, though those aren't fun either) with their lives laid out so sweetly before them, with their stunning looks, their riches, their wonderful existences that are full of indulgences and happy, fuzzy memories. She hates when a spoiled brat enters the class and demands that they be accommodated to the tiniest detail, and Aster wishes she can deflate some egos. Daydreamer. Aster is a daydreamer, who gets lost in her countless fantasy worlds that include her having thrilling powers or amazing relationships with fictional characters, whether they be best friends with her, or rivals, or enemies. She puts any new idea onto the paper of her doodling books, and draws scenes or characters that are inspired by numerous things in her life. She loves to read mystery, fantasy, dark, and romantic stories, and adores when she can cry or laugh or get goosebumps from a good tale. She can act tired, sluggish, and a little unattentive at times, because she stays up past midnight and barely gets suntime; when she does, she'll be resting upright against a tree trunk with her eyes closed, gently dozing off while being dimly aware of what's around her. When she does do suntime, a rare full nap at suntime, her scales are brought to a deeper, richer color than normal, and she looks like one of the other RainWings, until she wakes up and goes about her day once more. More Quotes "Oh. Did you want to read this? Here, I'll do it later."~ to Ash when they first met, in the library of the Sun and Moon Academy of the Rainforest "My name is Aster. Yours?"~ introducing herself to Ash "Cut the crap, Kudzu! You ain't as pretty as your fluff-brained posse tells you. If you'd drop the sarcastic smart-a** attitude and egotistical view of yourself and the world, you'd be gorgeous, and we could be friends. But oh, too bad, that won't happen, will it?"~'' to Kudzu, a bully at the school'' "Nice blades. They make you look deadly and cool. Did they make you so cool that you had to get sent here?"~''to Saffron when they first meet in the stargazing level of the Sun and Moon Academy of the Rainforest'' Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland Oc itself belongs to me, though was adopted from Zellevia of Deviantart. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Teacher)